


【ff14】光奥 桌游店的意外

by nancyex



Series: 【ff14同人】主光奥 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancyex/pseuds/nancyex
Summary: 光奥现代au桌游店陪玩执事奥/大学生光
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: 【ff14同人】主光奥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185518
Kudos: 1





	1. 桌游店的意外

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢我的小姐妹带我去领略了不一样的世界给了我不一样的体验，以此为灵感写的。  
> 同一个系列还会有不同的脑洞（大概会写。。。）

莱特是被朋友们半拖半拽地扯进一家桌游店的，用朋友的话说，都快毕业了居然还没有夜不归宿，实在是太乖了，忍不住想要带坏他。莱特对这种恶趣味不大理解，但就像他们说的，快毕业了，他也确实有些好奇。  
那是一家女仆执事桌游店，可以点名帅哥美女陪自己玩桌游，但莱特他们去的时间不巧，店里的女仆都被点完了，而且最早能有空的要在三个小时后。莱特感到庆幸，和整天一副花花公子不着调样子的桑克瑞德不一样，他不打擅长和女生打交道，要应付学姐学妹已经足够让他小心翼翼，实在不想出来玩还要担惊受怕。  
“那我们就叫一个男生吧，反正都是陪我们玩不是吗？”莱特提议，所有人都对他这种不解风情的话翻了个白眼，桑克瑞德一伸胳膊勾住他的脖子坏笑着说：“你小子可真是单纯，男人有什么意思，哪里有软绵绵的姑娘好。”莱特仔细思考了一下，问道：“这就是你一天到晚缠着敏菲利亚学姐的理由吗？”桑克瑞德的表情僵硬了一下，手臂用力收了一下，佯装凶恶地警告道：“我们可是出来给你小子开荤……咳，开眼界的，你敢去敏菲利亚面前乱讲就完了。”莱特拼命点头，涉及到青梅竹马，桑克瑞德就变得格外紧张，他不回去触那个霉头。  
好不容易来了一趟附近有名的桌游店但是妹子们都不在，一群大男人都觉得有些扫兴纷纷嚷嚷着回去，莱特也不阻止他们，看着那群人哄闹着来，又叫嚷着回去，想要把他拖去喝酒唱歌，莱特摇了摇头，“去吧，点饮料，唱歌呗。”桑克瑞德邀请，莱特摇摇头：“那也太扫你们的兴了，你们玩得开心点。”他没有和他们一起离开的意思，同学们只能习惯性地耸耸肩挨个离开。莱特不怎么能喝酒，记忆里有一次拧不过同学们喝到断片，结果直接被救护车拉去抢救，他不去同学们也能理解。  
等到一群同学们都离开了，店里的前台显得有些冷清，莱特环顾四周，前台小姐遗憾地目送他的同伴们离开，疑惑的目光在他身上打了个转，然后又低下头看起了手机，时不时发出一阵笑声。莱特看了看手机，今天出门忘记带钥匙了，本来以为会和同学们玩到很晚，可以等合租的舍友回家，没想到这会变成了孤零零一个人。他鼓足勇气走到前台问道：“你们……嗯……额……如果一个人的话……”一个人来桌游店也太奇怪了，可莱特真的没有精力再找一个地方消磨时间。前台小妹诧异地看了看他，说道：“当然，只是可能我们的桌游不太适合你。”莱特点点头：“我就是好奇。”前台小妹于是站起来挂上营业微笑，说：“那我先给你介绍一下吧，我们店里的执事都很优秀的。”莱特点点头，于是前台小妹欢快地指着一众在大厅里玩手机聊天的男生们一一介绍过去，莱特的目光在他们面前扫过，他想找一个看起来能聊天的家伙，毕竟他不那么会聊天，万一冷场就只能在这里发呆了。  
“那么你想要谁和你玩呢？”前台小妹介绍了一圈，莱特听得云里雾里，她说的那些什么头衔他一个也没记住，关于那些男生们的性格也没有头绪，莱特想了想，诚恳地说：“抱歉，我不太能理解你刚刚说的，你介意把名单给我看看吗？”前台小妹笑容不变，她不在乎客户想要点哪个人，只要有生意她就高兴。“当然，都在这里。”她指了指墙上的一处，莱特恍然大悟，原来那一列看起来像是拼凑出来装饰店面的英文单词就是这里的执事吗？他目光从上到下过了几遍，说：“灰石先生……方便吗？”前台小妹差异地看了看他，问道：“灰石小哥哥当然是方便的，但你要不要先看一看他合不合胃口？”“哪一个是他？”莱特从善如流，顺着小妹的手指看过去，在角落里坐着一个银蓝色短发的人高马大的男子，他坐得规规矩矩的，颀长的双腿和低矮的沙发显得格格不入，莱特看向他的时候看到他放下手机并且露出了一个灿烂的微笑。  
“好的，就这样吧。”莱特说。灰石先生和别的男生相比没有那么出挑的容貌，但是笑起来很好看，热情单纯得像个家里钱多得没地方花出来体验人生打工的少爷。  
“你好，真高兴你指明了我，我叫灰石，你呢？”果不其然，对方热情地过分，那双蓝色的眸子里仿佛跃动着闪耀的钻石。“……光。”莱特迟疑了一秒要不要把真实姓名告诉对方，最终还是选择了隐瞒，毕竟对方看起来也不像是用了真名。“哦，光，你的名字和你可真是搭配，我说，你看起来就像是在发光，你一进店里我就注意到你了。”灰石大笑着夸赞，莱特觉得他笑得有些夸张，但被人说好话的感觉并不差，他于是笑了笑，跟着灰石到了挑选桌游的柜子前面。“哦，一般我们都会让客人在这里挑选想玩的东西，但要我说店里的游戏都不适合两个人玩，你恐怕会失望的。”灰石说，关于这一点，莱特已经有所准备了。“这样，我们先上去找一个包厢，你把包先放下，然后我们去别的地方挑挑看。”灰石忽然对着莱特挤了挤眼睛，表情看起来有些滑稽，莱特被他逗笑了，他点头表示同意，反正本来也是被同学拉来打发时间的，玩什么并不在意，他甚至不介意两个人聊天。  
灰石带着莱特上了楼然后查看了一下系统激动地说：“哦，这个时间空的房间还真的不多，不过有一个我觉得特别好的还空着，不知道你愿不愿意先跟我去看看。”他望着莱特，蓝色的眸子里似乎有了点炫耀的欲望，莱特没有什么意见，他想只是点头，又怕气氛太闷，之前几乎没有和别人单独聊天的情况，不善于炒热气氛的莱特只好又憋出一句：“哦，我真是感兴趣。”因为是搜肠刮肚才找到的话，语气显得像是一个捧读的蹩脚声优。灰石似乎不甚在意，他自然地拉起莱特的手朝着某个包厢前去。  
莱特被牵着手感觉有些奇怪，他并不是不习惯和别人肢体接触，只是刚刚见面这个家伙是不是有些自来熟过了头？或者是自己太过敏感？想起桑克瑞德对自己的评价，莱特想要缩回来的手又停下了，也许他只是没在意，毕竟又不是什么异性，同性之间这种行为也没有什么不对，大概是自己太敏感了吧。  
灰石打开一扇冰蓝色的包厢门，莱特一下子就被包厢里的布置吸引了，淡蓝色的墙壁和冷白色的氛围光营造出清冷气息，仿佛外面熙熙攘攘的喧闹都在另一个世界。  
“怎么样？”灰石高兴地问，虽然看到这位光先生的表情他就觉得他也喜欢这里，但还是听他说出来会更好，光先生的声音可真好听啊。“当然，我很喜欢，谢谢。”莱特说道，他似乎是回到了习惯性的地方，笑容显得有些放松起来。他脱下身上的双肩包放在蓝白色的沙发上，灰石调整了一下房间里的温度然后摁着他的肩膀让他坐到沙发上，说道：“你在这里等一等，我去给我们找点东西来玩，也不知道楼下能不能找到适合我们两个人玩的。”“我们”，这用词可真是亲密，莱特想着，这可真是个热情的人，看起来他不会面对无话可说的尴尬场景了。  
过了几分钟，灰石敲了敲门然后走进来，一只手提着一个袋子另一只手端着托盘，他把东西轻巧地放在桌上高兴地说：“哦，我想了一些我们能玩的东西，你看一看，还有我拿了一些饮料零食，不确定你想要什么所以就都拿了一些，你要是还想要什么和我说。”莱特点点头，看了看托盘上高高低低的饮料，最终选择了玫瑰茶。他给自己倒了一杯，想了想，又倒了一杯推到灰石面前，他不太会做这些礼节，以往总是桑克瑞德把事情安排好，他只需要负责当一个“好看的花瓶”（桑克瑞德语）就可以了。灰石一边把扑克棋牌从袋子里拿出来一边惊喜地说：“哦，这是给我倒的吗？谢谢，你可真是太贴心了，玫瑰花茶真是不错，这个时间喝不会睡不着，而且对身体也好，你可真是太有眼光了。”这个人到底是陪人玩游戏的执事还是来夸人的？莱特抿了抿唇，往后坐了些和他保持距离。灰石像是没有察觉到，他总算把游戏都摊在桌子上，献宝一般看向他等着他挑选。莱特在满桌子没怎么见过的游戏里翻了一会摸出两副还没拆塑封的扑克牌，问道：“你会玩二十四点吗？”


	2. 桌游店的意外 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱特：二十四点真好玩，而且适合两个人  
> 奥尔什方：这是什么自闭小游戏，他也像我一样没朋友吗，不行我要夸夸他  
> 希尔达：哈哈哈哈哈难以想象奥尔什方你和客人玩了几个小时的二十四点哈哈哈哈

奥尔什方·灰石在桌游店里当了好几年执事头一次在这里听到二十四点这个游戏，不是说他不会玩，哦，这是他中学时候没有朋友愿意跟他一起玩的时候用来自娱自乐的方式。因此听到二十四点这个游戏名的时候晃神了几秒，然后他很快反应过来，连忙说道：“哦，很小的时候听说过，规则是什么？”莱特一边拆包装一边说：“哦，我玩过好几个版本，我们先从简单一点的开始吧。”他修长的手指把光亮的扑克牌抽出来然后熟练地洗牌，看起来不像是他的脸蛋那么青涩，奥尔什方想着，他的目光落在莱特的脸上，一股夸赞的欲望从心里升腾起来，他于是顺着心意开口：“哦，你看起来真是太熟练了，经常玩这个吗？你脑筋真是灵活。”莱特看了他一眼，有点不好意思地说：“我不怎么会玩其他的……”那些其他的游戏规则复杂又零碎，他还是比较喜欢规则清晰简洁的游戏。奥尔什方顿了顿，愉快地说：“哦别那么说，我觉得很多时候规则简单的游戏想要玩得好才比较困难。”这也能夸？莱特诧异地看了他一眼，手里迅速地把大小怪抽出来然后把洗好的牌堆一分为二，说：“JQK分别算十一十二十三，加减乘除四则运算达到二十四点，算出来的就摁铃，如果同时摁零就把答案写出来，算法多的人算赢，赢的人把牌吃进，最后谁先没牌谁输，如果五分钟都没有人得出结果就暂时搁置，由后一组算出来的人一起吃进。这样可以吗？”奥尔什方点点头，果然是清晰明了的规则，他这么想着，顺手拿起眼前的杯子喝了一口莱特出于礼貌给他倒的玫瑰花茶，有些跃跃欲试的样子，说：“那么输的人有什么惩罚吗？我可以问一下光先生你能接受的程度到哪里呢？”莱特想了想，他并没有玩过类似的游戏，也不确定自己的尺度，因此无法给出答案，他抽出两张牌甩出来随口说：“到时候再说吧，谁说我就会输呢灰石先生。”“哦光先生，你自信的样子真是太迷人了，你的眼睛简直在发光。”奥尔什方望着莱特的眼睛说道，莱特可以感受到他的真挚，这让他不禁觉得有点荒诞，在这种彼此都抱持着游乐心态的地方他居然还能看到这种东西吗？  
两人抽出四张牌摔在桌上，莱特瞄了一眼，13、7、12、9，他沉默了一会，然后摇头，这四张算不出。奥尔什方看了看似乎要放弃的莱特，在草稿纸上写写画画，过了几分钟，说道：“哦不行，我们下一组吧。”“不继续试试看？”莱特问道，奥尔什方摇摇头：“我想以你的熟悉程度应该已经看出这组数字算不出了吧，我相信你的判断。”莱特眨眨眼，被这样一个人用火热的目光注视着说着相信真是很难不让人脸红，他低下头喝了口水，然后迅速甩出两张牌：“好吧，那让我感谢一下你。”  
第二组牌被摊在桌上，4、5、8、11。  
莱特在心里组合了几下然后果断拍了铃，奥尔什方听到对方过于用力拍在大理石桌子上的声音，他抬起头看了看，看到莱特尴尬地把手从铃铛边收回去的样子，于是他停了下来，做出一副聆听的样子。莱特把自己的草稿纸展示起来，奥尔什方看到一团乱糟糟的笔记上有三个式子下方被划了横线，凌乱不羁的字迹倒是可以勉强辨认。他禁不住笑了起来，莱特看了看莫名笑起来的奥尔什方，把草稿纸收起来，有点不高兴地垂下眼，他知道他的字迹难以辨认，不用嘲笑吧。奥尔什方从小对于他人的情绪，尤其是负面情绪特别敏感，几乎是一瞬间就感受到了莱特的情感变化，但他不是很能确定莱特为什么不高兴，作为执事的职业道德让他觉得有点不安，他应该让客人高兴的。  
“抱歉，如果我是做了什么让你不高兴的事情请直接说出来吧。”奥尔什方小心地看了看正在切牌的莱特，“可以不要去投诉我吗？我一定会注意的！”莱特没想到对方那么敏锐，他想了一会，还是摇了摇头，他不想扫兴。奥尔什方也不勉强，只是暗自在心里默默记下。  
下一组牌被打出，7、8、10、3。  
莱特摇摇头，看向奥尔什方等着他，后者一看莱特的样子就果断放弃了这一组，莱特挑挑眉，对方这种信任的模样让他无意去追究刚刚产生的一点不满，“你还真的，以我为标准吗，万一我只是做做样子实际上在心里偷偷算呢？”奥尔什方好像被问住了，他很认真地想了想，回答道：“不，我相信你，如果是能够算的，你一定第一眼就会低下头去写了。”哇，好认真，认真过头了。莱特掩饰什么一般清了清嗓子，他觉得这个人一定是一个大少爷，这么想着，忽然很好奇他的故事，装作不经意地问道：“你是吃什么长大的，一直这么轻信别人的吗，灰石先生？”“我有不信任的理由吗？”奥尔什方很奇怪地问，莱特被噎了一下，不，难道有信任的基础吗？不，等一等，也许有，毕竟是执事，见了那么多人，如果要事事追究的话应该会很累吧，倒不如把所有事情都当成真的，不去想真假。信任，只是因为懒得怀疑。莱特看了看奥尔什方，对方纯净的蓝色眼眸里满是笑意，看不出真假，他也就不再纠结，反正只是一场游戏，他说着，自己听着，那就可以了。  
莱特和奥尔什方玩了三个小时，期间听遍了奥尔什方从各种匪夷所思的刁钻角度夸他，倒也算是玩得尽兴。到了结账的时候，前台小妹冲着他挤了挤眼睛，问道：“怎么样，我们的小哥哥好不好，玩得开心吗？”莱特点点头：“嗯，灰石先生非常热情开朗。”前台小妹看了看在旁边笑得春花灿烂的奥尔什方，问道：“哦，那小朋友你要不要给我们的灰石小哥哥一点小……”“咳，希尔达，他是第一次来，你收敛一点。”莱特看了奥尔什方一眼，他大概明白希尔达想说什么，无非是小费之类的，他犹豫地想了一下，在装作不懂和明白之后给小费之间摇摆，他只是第一次来，这家店的消费并不便宜，而且，这位灰石执事为什么忽然阻止了希尔达？他的理解对吗？  
犹豫之间，合适的时机就这样溜过去了，莱特最终只是付了钱然后背上自己的双肩包在奥尔什方热情的笑容中离开在夜色里。  
他本以为，这会是他与奥尔什方的唯一一次交际，他不打算再去那家桌游店，也快要毕业回家了，租的房子还有一个月到期，万万没想到，合租的舍友当起了二房东。  
“莱特，我可能要从这里搬走了。”半夜十一点刚刚踏入房间，莱特的舍友弗朗塞尔就给他来了个惊雷，莱特看了看日历，确定自己没有不小心经历什么灵异事件穿越到一个月以后，他反思了一下自己有没有什么地方惹到他，问道：“是我有什么地方做得不好吗？”“不，我家里有点事，所以我打算把这个房子给我一个认识的朋友住，他人很好的，你放心，没有什么不良嗜好。”弗朗塞尔连忙摆手，他接着小心地问，“你方便什么时候和我们一起去吃个饭吗？如果你不喜欢的话那就算了，但是我接下来一个月就要回去了。”莱特在桌游店玩得很是尽兴，这回也没有心情和弗朗塞尔计较，何况他们的房租已经结了，到期直接搬出去就好了，唯一有问题的是押金，直接转账就好。“明天或者后天方便吗？我最近都没什么事情了。”莱特一边把自己的外衣挂好一边问。“当然当然。”弗朗塞尔说道，“那我就安排吧，你今天也累了，我明早跟你说？”莱特点点头，他有点累了，现在只想洗个澡倒头就睡。  
可怜的莱特根本没料到弗朗塞尔所谓的朋友，他好像也认识，如果可以，他只想穿越回去抽死那个好奇心发作不想和桑克瑞德他们去唱歌非要在桌游店里玩一圈的自己。


End file.
